tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Overlord to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 17 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - The Transformer race has been scattered and obliterated, only a handful of each side left alive. And even now as their species die, even now they fight, because soon there will be that one tiny spark of hope, that one flickering flame of survival. *'Dominicons TP' - The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? *'The Gathering Swarm TP' - Megatron thought he had broken up and exiled The Swarm forever. Will he be prepared for their return? *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'Meanwhile in Valvolux TP' - While the Autobots have been underground, Overlord has brought terror to Valvolux. *'Out of Luck TP' - Since 2016, Cobra has run a covert base out of Luck, California. Can it be brought down by one overly-inquisitive G.I. Joe agent? *'Russian Interior TP' - Cobra attempts to subvert Russian leadership and take control. *'Trucial Abysmia TP' - King Mohammed has sworn allegiance to the Decepticons. Is there anything the Autobots or Cobra can do to stop him? * June 7 - "Report on Valvolux" - Things are dire in Valvolux. * June 14 - "Valvolux Titan?" - Autobots speculate on what lurks beneath Valvolux. * June 28 - "Russian Progress" - Interrogator and Method reveal to the world that Vladimir Putin is dead. * July 6 - "Interrogator Insane?" - Rumors swirl about Interrogator's mental health. * July 7 - "Report on Valvolux (Subterranean)" - Imager reports on what the Autobots found beneath Valvolux. * November 14, 2017 - "Spike Interview" ::Mel interviews Spike in Autobot City. * November 22, 2017 - "Snaptrap Interlude" ::Rartorata negotiates a ride. * November 29, 2017 - "Ideas Presented" ' ::''Acid Storm and Banshee present their ideas to Shockwave. * December 03, 2017 - '''"Aboard the Disco Star" ::The Fallen invades the Disco Star. * December 08, 2017 - "Aboard The Hatemaker" ::The Fallen helps Snaptrap get ahead. * December 18, 2017 - "It'll Be Fine" ::Crosscut and Spike discuss the possibility of a Decepticon attack. * December 18, 2017 - "Attack on Autobot City" ::The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. * January 26, 2018 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" ::The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. '' * February 05, 2018 - '"Knightmare Encounter"' ::''Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17, 2018 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" ::In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. * April 18, 2018 - "Starlight Investigation" ::An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. * May 04, 2018 - "Danger on the High Seas!" ::Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! * May 16, 2018 - "Forgemates" ' ::Elita One finally gets something off her processor.'' * May 17, 2018 - '''"Invasion of Valvolux" ::The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 20, 2018 - "Surprise Audit" ::Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. * May 21, 2018 - "Raid on Valvolux" ::Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * May 22, 2018 - "Awkward Interview" ::Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. * May 23, 2018 - "Pirate Plans" ::Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. *May 23 2018 - "At the Jiggle Hut" ::Interrogator and Method share a drink. * June 9, 2018 - "Sniper Duel" ::Blast Off vs Backblast in Valvolux! *Jun 20, 2018 - "Artistic Outlets" ::Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. * Jun 21, 2018 - "Knightmare's Plans" ::The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. * June 27, 2018 - "Putin Is Dead" ::Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. * 28 June 2018 - "Battle against the Pod Creatures" ::Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. * 6-28-2018 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" ::Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. * July 4, 2018 - "Independence Day" ::Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. * November 18, 59,901 - "Expanding Your Mind" ::Cheshire works to improve Spike 2.0. * November 19, 59,901 - "Questions" ::Holo-Spike has some questions for Ratchet. * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... *The End of the War - "A Few Days Late" ::The last remaining Combaticon returns to Cybertron, but hasn't realized why... * The End of the War - "Her Name Is Tomorrow" ::In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse